Another Day in the Life of an Evil Queen and a Warrior Princess
by nystoa
Summary: While attempting to rescue Henry, Emma Swan and Regina find themselves lost in the Xenaverse. All characters are owned sadly by the networks and writers they blong to.
1. Chapter 1

They were following what appeared to be Henry's trail, having left the others to deal with Greg and Tamara.

"This is all your fault Miss Swan. If you hadn't..."

"All my fault!" yelled Emma. "Fuck you Regina! I'm not the one who became the Dark One, the one who didn't follow his son thru the portal, and I am sure as hell am not the one who curse an entire land because of Snow White! Time for you to learn to take blame for what you have done."

"And what about what you have done?" Regina questioned getting right up into Emma's face.

"And what would that be Regina? Fulfilling a prophesy I wanted nothing to do with? Being left on the side of a highway in order to be the savior or for apologizing already for not trusting my instincts and believing you?" she stepped closer, not in the least bit intimidated anymore by Regina's anger.

She held eye contact wanting to get thru to Regina, then something flashed in the corner of her eye. "Henry!" Emma took off running towards the cave she was certain Henry had just ran into, Regina close on her heels.

"Henry!" they both yelled as they entered the cave. It was dark so Regina conjured up a ball of fire, starting to lead the way. Emma felt a chill move over her skin, pulled out the sword she had come to carry ever since the curse had broken. She closed the distance between them, allowing Regina to continue to lead.

A few hundred feet into the cave and the air around them changed again, and then they found themselves suddenly surrounded by sunlight. It was Emma who first spotted Henry a good distance away from them. Suddenly he turned towards them Running like his life depended on it. As soon as he spotted them he yelled, "Moms!"

Regina could read the fear in Henry's voice. Still holding the fire ball she lifted her hand in the air, ready to throw it at whatever was causing Henry's fear. A whirring noise passed close to her head as the fire ball was taking out by a flying object. It caught Emma's attention and as Henry finally made it to them she moved herself in front of both Henry and Regina, taking up a fighting stance that she had learned from Charming.

The whirring had passed back by them and was caught by a hand of a muscular arm attached to a tall brunette woman dressed in leather. She hooked the whirring circle on her belt and was about to reach for the sword on her back when her arm was grabbed by a short blonde woman carrying a staff.

The trio stood tense, unsure what to make of the two women who were armed, not knowing where they were, or how they might return to Neverland or Storybrooke. Emma moved to lift her sword into a more defensive position, but was stopped by Regina's hand upon her forearm. She felt a tingling move down her arm from Regina's hand to her own. "Just in case." Regina breathed into her ear. Emma merely glanced at her, noticing a softening that had not been present in awhile.

Looking back to the other women as they approached, Emma noticed one of the brunette's eyebrows shoot up as she eyed the sword without a sign of worry. Emma laughed out loud as it hit her full force who she was looking at. "Teenage wet dreams." she mumbled in true Emma fashion, though everyone heard her.

The blonde stepped up to the group, "You're not from around here are you?" She looked pointedly at their clothes, ignoring Emma's sword completely. She gave Regina a more thorough look, "Are you a god?"

Again Emma laughed, as did Regina. It was Henry though that interjected, "She's not a god she's the evil queen."

"Henry!" Emma admonished. "I've told you not to call your mother that. Especially since she isn't anymore." Emma turned her attention back upon the blonde. "No we are not from here, or from where we just came from. It's complicated. Are you... Are you Gabrielle and Xena?" It was incredulous really for her to believe, but then again she was the daughter of Snow White so anything was possible.

The blonde's head tilted as she studied Emma for a moment. "How do you know who we are? And who are you?"

Again Henry spoke up, "She my mom, Emma daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming! And this is my other mom, Regina. I'm Henry."

Xena stepped forward kneeling down to Henry's level. "Henry," she started, "I left my horse right behind the tree over there, think you can go get her?" She waits until he walks out of ear shot before asking "Who Aare you really? No human or demigod can just appear out of thin air. Maybe I should use the pinch?"

Her demeaner becomes menacing, pointed towards Regina as she has not love for gods. Emma pushes further in front of Regina, raising her sword once more. But Xena is faster and uses her chakram to gain control of the sword. Oddly she then recognizes it from a year back. "How did you get Excalibur?"

Gabrielle places a hand over Xena's forcing her to release her hold over the sword, and lessening the tension building. Emma looks at her bug eyed. "It was my father's sword."

Regina just laughs. "It was a gift to Charming for his wedding to Princess Snow. Her father helped Lancelot save King Arthur."

"Arthur?" asked Gabrielle.

"Really Regina?" Emma shook her head. "Arthur pulled the sword from the stone to become the first king of Britania. But, Emma pauses for a moment trying to remember what she knew about Xena from the show, "that would have been way after your time."

"The future, the past, the present." supplied Henry as he walked up with Argo in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was decided; or rather Gabrielle decided that she and Xena would help the trio find a way home. In the mean time she had also decided that they would make camp at a lake not far from where they had all met. She looked them over and realized that the brief explanation of them coming through a portal from a place called Neverland was not the entire story. So she had given Xena a knowing look, divide and conquer.

So Xena just went with it. She had taken a close look at Henry and noticed more bumps, bruises, and deep dark circles around his eye then she would have wanted on anyone. _Divide and conquer_, ever the tactician Xena left it to Gabrielle to take the brunt of the work.

Hopping on top of Argo, she leaned down and offered a hand to Henry. "Want a ride? We can scout ahead while Gabrielle and your moms follow."

"Absolu..." Regina tried to interject, but was cut off by Emma placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on Henry, I'm sure we will all be safer." she said to him. Turning to Regina she whispered, "Look at him Regina, really look, he's about to pass out on his feet. And besides that he is far safer with her then with us."

"Fine." she gritted out, not at all happy with what was going on. Henry grabbed onto Xena's hand and gasped as she pulled him directly up in front of her. She eased Argo into a trot and they were off leaving Gabrielle to deal with the unease between the other two women.

Henry had been telling Xena all about the past few months of his life. He explained how Emma was the savior and Regina was the evil queen. He spoke with the certainness that only a child could hold of what's good and evil and how people never change.

"How do you know that evil doesn't change Henry?" Xena asked. "Do you know anything about me?"

Henry looked over his shoulder at the warrior. "No."

"Maybe if you did, you would not have been quick to get up on Argo with me." she raised an eyebrow and flashed a smile. "I used to be a ruthless warlord, Henry. I used to kill people and pillage and plunder without regards to others. Then one day Hercules convinced me that I had another choice, that I could be good. And oh how I tried. I would have given up, would have allowed someone to kill me if it hadn't been for Gabrielle. Think about it Henry, maybe your mom just needs someone to be good for."

Henry sat there and tried to let the words sink in. He had been happy when Regina had been trying to be better. Then the whole Cora fiasco made things bad again_. Maybe Xena's right. _

Xena stopped Argo and jumped down near next to a stand of trees, on the other side there was a lake. She reached up and helped Henry down. "Let's set up camp and then you can help me fish."

"Ok"

Gabrielle had tried engaging the other two women in conversation, which surprisingly she failed. So she told stories of her adventures with Xena. That worked, at least with Emma who questioned her enemas. The questions were odd to Gabrielle. Like why would Xena have been involved with Ulysses, and who is Joxer? At the question about her marrying Perdicus Gabrielle practically chocked.

"Me marrying a man? Why on earth would I do that? And where are you hearing these things?" she asked.

"Um, TV."

"TV?"

"She means people perform you stories like plays, though it would seem she has already forgotten how many story tellers of our land have taken liberties with stories and changed them to fit their own needs and beliefs."

Emma spotted them first. Henry was knee deep in the lake, bent over the water with his ear just above the water. He was mirroring Xena. The silence was almost deafening. Suddenly it was broken by the swift thrust of Henry's hand into the water. Amazingly he pulled it out with a fish attached, which he threw to the bank with the other fish that Xena had caught.

Emma laughed. Regina let a small smile cross her face. It struck both women that this was Henry, the slightly introverted, certainly not athletic son they shared doing something completely foreign. The excitement on his face was enough bring a gentle peace to them both.

Gabrielle set to organizing diner for the group. Xena decided to spar with Emma. But Emma being more her father's child than her mother's was truly pathetic next to the warrior. Xena however took it in stride and was actually able to teach Emma a thing or two.

Regina for her part started to fume. She was extremely unhappy about her current situation. Henry had already cornered her and made her promise not to use magic. Then there was the fact that she was stuck in a place without modern comforts with none other than Emma Swan.

It was with those thoughts swirling through her head that she approached Emma after Xena had walked away. "This is your fault!"

Emma lifted her eyes to Regina, only slightly amused that Regina would blame her. "Oh yea and how do you figure that? Henry ran into the cave, we just followed."

Regina snarled at her, "If you hadn't brought Neal back then Henry would never had been kidnapped."

Emma bristled; she raised her voice "Excuse me! What about what you did to that Greg kid? How can you really believe that those two would not have ended up in Storybrooke when you kept his father?"

"You have ruined everything!" exclaimed Regina.

"Stop, just stop!" yelled Emma. Regina tried to interrupt her. Her voice rose even higher, "Don't you speak. If you want to place blame start with yourself, or maybe with your mother and Rumple! You created the curse Regina! You took that boy's father away, just like your cursing the Enchanted Forest took my parents away!"

Her voice continued to rise catching the attention of the others. "You chose to alienate me when I came to Storybrooke! You decided I was the enemy before knowing anything about me! I never wanted to take Henry away from you. Yet you couldn't have taken the time to get to know me could you.

"Things could have been so much different. Perhaps the curse never would have broken had you only decided to get to know me! But no you had to be a bitch! I might not have known my parents but at least then you would have been human!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. She was bristling, the magic flowing through her in horrible waves.

"Breathe Emma." Regina stated quietly trying not to anger the woman further as she could feel the pull of Emma's magic upon her own. Suddenly Henry came barreling towards them, latching onto Emma. She almost immediately calmed down.

Regina appeared ashamed. "Perhaps you are right. I have kept you as an enemy every since you appeared at my doorstep. And you have been for the most part nothing but kind. We should join our new friends and eat. We can discuss this further later?" Regina was trying to make an effort.

The sun was just setting, diner having been over. Henry had fallen asleep on Argo's saddle blanket. There was still a thick tension in the air.

"Well," began Gabrielle, "now that Henry is asleep it seems a good time to go for an evening swim and wash up."

Regina looked up from her spot next to the fire incredulously, "And what just leave him here by himself?"

Xena snorted, "Argo will watch over him. She can keep him safe and let us know if anything happens."

Regina looked to Emma, wondering what she had been thinking. To her surprise Emma had to agree with Gabrielle and Xena. "Neither of us has had a shower in a couple days Madam Mayor. She teased. "And I for one would rather not continue stinking. Henry can bath in the morning." she reasoned.

Regina followed them down to the water. She was still uneasy over Emma yelling at her. _It was true_ she thought _Emma had tried to get to know her, and defended her_. But Regina didn't know what to make of all of it. So she found herself lost in thought as she quietly undressed near some rocks on shore. She was so lost that she failed to notice the eyes tracing her every move.

She didn't feel the eyes as they lingered at her feet as she removed her boots and stockings. Nor did she notice as they moved up her legs, and further on to her chest as her shirt and bra were discarded. Or when those eyes moved back down her body gazing at her backside as she removed her skirt.

When she had finished she'd found Xena and Gabrielle had already entered the water and were gleefully playing around. She walked towards the water, taking the time to glance over her shoulder and noticing for the first time that Emma was still fully dressed, standing opened mouth exactly where she had been when she'd started undressing. Realizing that there had been something she had so obviously missed she stepped further in the water, "Coming Miss Swan?"

Emma pulled herself out of her stupor. She had always thought of Regina as beautiful, but she had not been prepared for the sight of her naked. With the sun setting her skin had taken on a glow that Emma had never before witnessed. She quickly pulled off her boots, pulled her pants and underwear down in one swift move and threw her shirt and bra off into a pile next to Regina's.

Regina had moved well out into the water, submerged herself and came up just in time to get a full view of Emma as she stepped to the water. It was her turn to be startled. Never had she, nor had Emma actually thought that any such occasion should present itself. _You never took the time to get to know me _kept swirling through Regina's head.

While they may have been mostly oblivious to their reactions to each other, Gabrielle couldn't help but notice. "Emma catch." She threw Emma a bar of soap. "Only one." Turning back to Xena, she lead her away from the other two women, intent on have some privacy. Emma watched them move off, uncertainty fogging her brain momentarily.

"Teenage wet dreams?" smirked Regina.

"Um, yea something like that." Emma started soaping herself. When she was done she handed Regina the soap. Regina's hand lingered slightly longer than necessary. Neither was able to look the other in the eye.

It was Regina who broke the silence first, "Is it too late to get to know you Emma?"

Emma raised her head to look Regina in the eye. Never had her mind ever thought of a more ridiculous situation. Here she was bathing in a lake in ancient Greece with the arch nemesis of her mother. "No." she managed to whisper. "Regina.."

"Xenaaa!" It was comical how quickly Emma blushed at hearing Gabrielle's moans. It had been apparent to both women that Xena and Gabrielle were more than friends. But the two of them suspended naked in the water, scant inches apart, listening to the passion of the other women had them both more than a bit turned on and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here I suggest you two share." Gabrielle held out two skins to Regina. "It's going to get cold."

"What about Henry?" Regina asked, looking over at the still asleep boy.

Gabrielle followed her line of sight. "He's bundled up in my cloak and Argo's saddle blanket; he should be plenty warm enough. But you two won't be. The ground will be colder then the air and those furs won't due to wrap up enough. One on the ground, one over top. Trust me, I don't know how either of us slept alone before out here."

Regina studied her for a moment. She wasn't sure what to make of either woman. She was surprised that she had actually taken a liking of Gabrielle. She still wasn't sure about the warrior, but the bard was proving to be alright. "Thank you."

Regina laid out the furs and sat down to await Emma's return. Xena had taken her out to check out the perimeter, as if it would prevent something from happening during the night. It was just as well though, as Regina had wanted to conjure up a magical field around them.

When Emma did return she plopped right down next to Regina, having already been told they would have to share sleeping arrangements. It had been comical really, her trying to explain to Xena that they were not in fact even friends realistically. All the warrior did was raise her eyebrow and shake her head in disbelief.

"So." she began.

"Right, well then back to back, side by side? We'd better just get some sleep." replied Regina.

They lay down, backs against each other, each lost in her own thoughts. "What do we do if we cannot get back?" asked Regina, turning her head so she could look over her shoulder.

Emma turned onto her back, let out a puff of air. "We survive, we find a way to live here together." Emma turned further onto her side to face Regina's back causing her to turn all the way as well.

"Together? And what about if we get back, then what? You're just going to take Henry to the Enchanted Forest and leave me in Storybrooke."

Emma rolled her eyes before gaining eye contact with Regina. "Henry, Snow, David and I don't know who else wants to go." Emma sighed.

"But you don't."

"That world is not my world, not where I grew up. I didn't care for all of it. I mean I'll go if that's what Henry wants, but he has this whole you and Neal can be together thing."

Regina looked thoughtful, "You don't want that."

Emma laughed, "Really, thought I was a little more obvious when it comes to the fact I'd rather be with a woman."

"And Graham?"

"It was all him Regina. I was too busy thinking of, well I was too busy with other things."

Regina let it drop. "Your parents, I overheard them talking about leaving me behind, or placing me in Rumple's cell if I go back."

Emma reached out a hand, stroking Regina's cheek. "That cell thing, so won't happen, no will you be alone if you stay behind."

Regina closed her eyes at the contact, "I'd have thought you'd have given up by now Swan."

"When you know what you want Regina I will tell you why I haven't. I may have allowed myself to be lead astray for a moment, but it won't happen again."

Regina just stared at her. "So you do believe that I can or have changed? I'm not sure most of the time myself."

Emma leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against Regina's lips. "Get some sleep, we still don't know what's in store for us."

It was about midafternoon when Xena brought the group to a stop, both Gabrielle and Xena through their arms up above their heads and crossing their hands. It was not by accident that both Emma and Henry ended up getting slapped on the backs of their heads by Regina. The look on Henry's face had reminded Regina that he was growing up, on Emma though brought up different feelings. It did not surprise her that the sudden appearance of scantily clad women would cause either of their jaws to drop.

"Ephiny!"

"Gabrielle! You made it, and just in time it appears." the curly haired warrior says as she hugs her friend. "The children are getting ready to head to the centaur village for the night."

"Centaurs!" exclaimed Henry, finally getting past his initial blast of growing up.

"Henry, manors." scowled Emma, surprising Regina.

"Ephiny, Epinion, "Xena said, "this is Henry, Emma and Regina. They somehow got here from a place called Neverland."

Ephiny turned questioning eyes upon them. "Well at any rate you are all welcome, though young Henry here will have to join the children tonight."

And so it was that they separated, Henry going with a young Amazon and his mothers following along with the others promises of his return to them the next day. As they walked Ephiny explained that they would be celebrating the Harvest Season, and that it was an especially good time for it as the moon would be at its fullest. Emma just nodded and went along, big parties had been a normal thing for her. Regina on the other hand found herself nervously wondering just what a Harvest Season celebration would mean among the Amazons.

Gabrielle had dragged Regina off with her and Ephiny to prepare mentioning something about queens sticking together, leaving Emma in the hands of the warriors. They bathed and talked, mostly Gabrielle and Ephiny talked about what had been going on in the village, as well as how Xena had been doing on her path to redemption. When they finished bathing Regina sat there in a towel, entranced while some of the women helped Gabrielle and Ephiny dress. She had to admit to herself that she was enjoying it, both women being incredibly fit, and still wearing next to nothing with barley there leather.

Gabrielle turned her attention onto Regina. They were close in size she surmised. "My black leathers, the silver to go with." placing her hand on her chin Gabrielle thought a little further. "We will keep your hair down. It's so different than anyone else's it should be seen."

A few minutes later Gabrielle was admiring her work. Her eyes wondered over Regina's exposed skin, taking in the soft curves. She pulled the ties to the black top tighter in the back. "Yes, this is perfect."

Regina turned to look in the mirror Gabrielle had in the hut. They was wearing what would have been a leather bikini top back home, it did just enough to cover her breasts, and was inlaid with a silver pattern across on breast. Then there was the skirt, or rather the two mid-thigh length piece of black leather secured to her waist with a black leather belt. She had silver snake bracelets on her arms, and had various silver patterns painted like tattoos along her back, thighs and above her heart.

She felt exposed, out of control and would have probably been embarrassed had it not been for the fact that Gabrielle and Ephiny were similarly dressed. she raised her head high, ready to step out into the evening and whatever the celebration would hold.

The celebration had begun in earnest when the three queens made their way through the throng to the raise platform set for them. Casually they sat nestled amongst pillows, drinking the best wine Regina had ever tasted.

She continually searched the crowd, wondering where Emma had gotten off to. As her thought continued down that path Xena appeared out of nowhere, settling in with Gabrielle and muttering something about someone being difficult.

She was just about to ask about where Emma was when she spotted her making her way through the throng of women. She knew deep down that they would never fail to recognize the blonde hair, the stature with which Emma held herself, or the graceless almost clumsiness that clung to Emma.

But none of that had been what had caught her eye. She immediately figured that Emma must have been the difficult one as she had diverged from every other person there. She was wearing leather just as everyone else, just more. Regina felt her breath catch as she took in the leather pants Emma had managed to find herself in, unlike all the skirts the other women were wearing. And again as her eyes traveled up her form to a completely bare back. From behind it appeared she wasn't wearing a thing, but when she turned Emma she was wearing a single leather piece, like a plate of armor, covered in intricate patterns in gold.

For every step forward Emma took, it seemed she took two back, constantly stopped by various women to talk, offering drinks and charms. She hadn't found Regina in the crowd, though she was sure she could feel her eyes on her. Her senses were being assaulted, her body virtually humming from the attention being laid upon her.

Slowly Emma had made her way towards the platform still not having seen Regina. A particularly eager Amazon had her penned in against the platform, trying extremely hard to garner Emma's attention.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere Regina appeared behind the Amazon, grabbing one of the touchy hands Regina growled into an ear, "She's mine." Emma just smiled as she gawked at the scantily clad Regina. She had heard the growl, had been waiting for such a declaration. Not wanting to be misunderstood Regina pushed forward, completely into Emma's personal space, sliding against her body, her hands pulling Emma's hips closer as she leaned in closing the distance to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

The celebrations continued into the night. Emma and Regina had sat comfortably on the platform, finding reasons to touch each other, yet continue to join in with everyone else. It was late when they excused themselves.

As soon as they entered their hut Emma pulled Regina's hand behind her back, closing the distance. Regina stood transfixed, using her free hand she pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss. Drawing back Regina whispered, "Emma I've never..."

"Been with a woman?" Emma asked with a smile.

"There's also that."

Emma ran a hand up Regina's neck, and threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of her neck. "I've never had it matter to me either. As for us being women, it comes naturally and believe me you have it in spades. Trust me darling, we already make magic together, what comes next can only get better." She whispered into an ear.

Placing her free hand on Regina's hip, Emma pulled her even closer, using the hand in her hair to bring her in for a searing kiss. Emma distracted Regina with her lips, tongue and teeth. The hand she'd placed on her hip slowly made its way up to release Regina's top from her body, before smoothing down her back and releasing the bottom.

She slowly backed Regina to the bed until she hit the back of her knees causing her to sit. Keeping eye contact, she took a step back, slowly she reached up to unhook her chest plate, letting it drop to the floor. Then with even more care she pushed the leather pants down her hips to her bare feet.

Never closing her eyes, Emma raised a closed hand palm up and concentrated hard. After a few seconds a light glow emanated and when she opened her hand a perfect closed rose appeared with a short stem. Closing the distance between them Emma stepped between Regina's knees and ran the rose down the side of her face.

"Lay down darling. Lay back and relax." Emma smiled, "We have all night, and I don't want to rush. I've waited for you long enough."

Regina scooted back, lying with a hand behind her head. "Have you now dear?"

"Um yes. I can't say that this is what I had in mind, but before your eyes even met mine the first time I knew you'd be visiting me in my dreams. And I had hoped then to make those come true."

Regina moved her hand from behind her head and pulled Emma close, crushing their lips together. It was a slow exploration of lips and tongue. When she pulled back she admitted, "I cannot say that I hadn't entertained similar dreams."

Emma's smile brightened even more if possible. "Close your eyes." She whispered. So

Regina did.

Again Emma lifted the rose to her face, tracing it along her brow, over her cheeks and across her lips. Regina felt the soft silkiness of the petals caress her neck, slid along her shoulders and across the top of her chest. She couldn't help the sighs that escaped as the rose traveled between her breast, slowly tracing circles first around one then the other.

It was just the rose, as Emma's eyes took in every inhale of breath, every flutter of skin and every soft sigh that escaped. Just the rose that traced patterns over every dip and curve of Regina's exposed flesh. "Turn over." She calmly commanded. So Regina did.

Emma moved further down the bed, again using just the rose she traced patterns. Slowly sliding the silky petals up one calf then the other, alternating up Regina's thighs and over the perfect mounds of her bottom. And when she reached the sensitive skin of Regina's back she was mesmerized by how the sighs and flutters became more pronounced, the sighs become moans, the flutters become twitches.

Never stopping the movement of the rose, Emma leans down placing a kiss on the back of a calf. To Regina it is bliss, as Emma continues to kiss her way up one leg and then the other as the rose continues. When Emma gets to the top of Regina's thighs she places lingering kisses upon the mounds of her bottom, going to far as to leave marks on one side.

Placing the rose aside, Emma begins to run a hand along Regina's side. She continues kissing the base of Regina's back, eliciting deep moans. She runs her tongue up Regina's spin, hovering her body just enough to allow her hair and nipples to trail their own paths along the sensitive skin.

Emma's hand covers Regina's hip as she reaches her shoulders. Moving so she still hovering over her, one leg between Regina's legs, Emma pulls her hip up slightly causing Regina to turn. She captures her lips in a kiss. Just when Regina thinks she can wait no longer she feels Emma's hand sliding along her hip, and then her fingers are caressing her, teasing her clit.

She bucks slightly causing Emma center to slide sinfully against her bottom. Emma pushes herself more fully against Regina. "Please." Is whispered but neither knows who said it. Emma slides her fingers through Regina's wetness and enters her with two fingers, her palm pressing against her clit.

It's a slow rhythm that she has set, her fingers pumping, while she grinds herself against Regina. Its low content moans swallowed by languid kissing, tongue caressing tongue. Regina can feel the need in her growing. Can feel the buildup asking for release.

"Emma," she pants, placing her hand over Emma's, "harder, please!"

Emma curls her fingers, and thrusts hard, the movement of her hips matching that of her fingers. She comes tumbling over that edge as Regina's body clenches her fingers, leaving a sticky wet mess and Regina screaming her name ringing in her ears.

They laid there for a few moments in that position, catching their breaths. When Regina fully turned to face Emma it was with the most serene look upon her face. She cupped Emma's face pulling her back in for a searing passionate kiss reigniting the fire built between the two women.

Emma slid ontop of Regina, relishing the feeling of their bodies being pressed together. Straddling Regina she let her hips move of their own accord, allowing the sweet sensation of their wet centers to roll over her. She pulled back from the kiss, a shy smile playing at her lips, Regina's slightly persistent hands guiding her hips causing her thoughts to jumble.

"Regina, I.." Emma paused, the shy smile turning lightly embarrassed.

Regina paused her movement, reached up to cup Emma's cheek. "What baby? What's wrong?"

Emma ducked her head, an most assuredly embarrassed giggle erupting as she shook her head in order to clear her thoughts. "Nothings wrong, it's just, damn it shouldn't be embarrassing, but before just now I've never..."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Never baby. It is ok. I can't say I've tumbled over that edge myself more then a few times. Now," she pushed Emma over reversing their positons, "let's see if we can continue to change that."

Emma hummed in agreement, and wrapped her legs around Regina. She reached up and pulled Regina's mouth to hers. when she flet Regina's tongue enter her mouth she latched on with her lips, sucked hard on the muscle, caressing it with her tongue, and lips. And when she released it she was rewarded with a wild look in Regina's eyes.

"By all means, don't hold back."

Regina lay comforatbly tucked into Emma's side, her head craddled over Emma's heart, her fingers tracing lazy circles upon the blonde's stomach. She was content, listening to the obviously content purring coming from her lover.

"Regina." Emma softy started. Regina looked up at her. "You should know that everytime I've saved you, everytime I've done something meant to help you it is because I love you."

"And I love you, I think I have since you saved Henry at the mine."

Right the, right as they they both moved in for a passionate kiss the door flew open, Henry pushing through, stopping dead in his tracks and completely silent. Xena was right on his heals.


End file.
